


We got delivery service for your convenience

by meganechansan



Series: MakoHaru drabbles for survival. [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechansan/pseuds/meganechansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto blinks and stares down at his cellphone screen, in which the alert of his last sent message is just there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We got delivery service for your convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Makoto calls Haru from his work because he's hungry. A moment later he has Haru at this office's door with food for his husband.
> 
> okay so I might have changed it a little, sorry.

 

 

“Tachibana-kun, someone asked for you at the front desk. I told Hana-chan to bring him inside, they’re waiting for you in the break room.”

Makoto blinks and stares down at his cellphone screen, in which the alert of his last sent message is just there.

He looks up at the secretary with a dumbfounded expression and she just chuckles, leaving some papers in his desk and walking out of his office.

“You’re so lucky Tachibana-kun” she says with a dreamy sigh and waltzes out of the office, leaving Makoto still confused.

He stands up however, locking his computer and walking towards the break room, still confused and a little skeptic because it couldn’t be Haru, right? It surely is some client. Probably someone who has a question or needs information on the company services?

Wouldn’t they ask Hana-chan for that kind of thing, though? Whatever it is, it must be something ordinary.

He is surprised however when he gets to the break room and sees many of his female and male co-workers gathering outside the room, peeping and gossiping while looking through the glass windows without even pretending.

_“He’s so cute! I wonder if he’s single?”_

_“I surely hope he’s not. I kinda want to go talk to him.”_

_“Eeeeh!? But it would be so embarrassing!”_

_“Is he a model? He’s so handsome”_

Makoto is a little bit nervous, because he can’t properly see whoever is waiting there through the wall of bodies covering the ceiling to floor glass wall.

_“He has a lunchbox with him, maybe he's dating someone from here?”_

Makoto gulps, because it must be a coincidence right?

“Excuse me… “ he says, and a man steps away from the door, everyone staring at him with anticipation and making him nervously walk inside the room, noticing the white knit sweater he bought on Haru’s birthday and sighing before smiling with amusement.

“I could have waited until dinner, you know?”

Haruka turns around, blue eyes fixing immediately on Makoto and face turning into an annoyed scoff.

“You barely had breakfast this morning and told me you hadn’t eaten lunch.” Haruka states as a matter-of-fact, the unspoken “what were you expecting me to do?” hanging between them and Makoto blushes, scratching his neck in embarrassment. His dark hair sways a little when he shrugs “It’s my day off, so I figured I could bring you some, but if you’re okay…”

Haruka stands up and pretends he’s leaving, only for Makoto to step in his way and stop him with a hand on his shoulder, an apologetic smile on his lips.

“You know I’m joking.” Makoto answers quietly.

“You need to take care of yourself Makoto…” Haruka says with a concerned sigh, and it breaks Makoto’s heart a little. “I’ve barely seen you this week and if you’ve been neglecting your health I don’t need to remind you that I don’t make a good nurse…”

“Eh? But you’re the best nurse I could ask for!” the brunette replies with a cheery smile, kissing Haruka’s cheek and reveling in the soft blush that tints his husband’s pale cheeks -and he can't still get used to that, husbands, he gets giddy every time he thinks about it-. “Thank you. Can we eat now?” he asks, and Haru nods with a little smile, turning around and opening the lunchbox, a warm smile blooming in his lips when Makoto’s delight explodes in praises and a kiss to his temple.

“This looks amazing! And” Makoto has to refrain from moaning out loud because oh, he loves Haru’s food, it’s delicious. “It tastes even more amazing.”

It’s then that they notice the flashes of light and murmurs, both turning around on their seats only to find themselves in the spotlight of several phone cameras and giggling people and how had Makoto forgotten about them? He almost had to push his way through them to get to Haru!

“I’m sorry” Haruka says, before he can even speak, and waves mindlessly to the girls who are probably near to fainting behind the glass panes. “I should have asked?”

“No, it’s ok.” Makoto answers wholeheartedly, and smiles warmly, taking the bite of shrimp being offered to him.

_“He’s feeding him ohmaigod, Chiri- you’re recording this. We’re getting a copy of the security tapes—WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE!?”_

It’s then that Makoto blushes because he notices Haruka’s lips twitch at the corners, as if he’s repressing a smile, and he gets it then.

“Oh my god you’re doing it on purpo—hummf!!!” his eyes open impossibly wide in amusement when Haruka promptly stuffs his mouth with some baked potato.

“We don’t speak when we’re eating, Makoto.” Haruka chides in a mock serious tone, breaking a smile and passing the bottle with tea to Makoto, who tries not to choke from laughter with the food on his mouth.

Who knew his Haru could get a bit territorial too?

**Author's Note:**

> For my Haru @dannyorihara and Makoto @EvaAngelB, because these are actual things that happen.
> 
> Love you both so much my dears :*


End file.
